


Accident

by AutisticWriter



Series: Sickfics [73]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Anti-shippers don't interact, Aromantic Monkey D. Luffy, Bed-Wetting, Caring, East Blue Saga, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Fever, Humiliation, Literal Sleeping Together, Multi, Nudity, Omorashi, Polyamory, Prompt Fic, Queerplatonic Relationships, Sharing a Bed, Sick Character, Sick Roronoa Zoro, Sickfic, Triple Drabble, Wetting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-12-07 19:11:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18239057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutisticWriter/pseuds/AutisticWriter
Summary: Zoro is running a high fever, and feeling so weak leads to him having an accident in his sleep. Luffy tries to help his sick, humiliated partner.[Prompt: “Why are you naked?]





	Accident

Luffy wants to fall asleep, but he can’t.

Beside him, Zoro curls up on his side, groaning and moving his legs in his sleep. His fever seems to be rising, his body heat making Luffy overheat. Of course, it’s not Zoro’s fault he’s so restless, but…

Luffy jumps when Zoro grunts, shuffling closer. But when he does, the futon feels… damp.

What the hell?

He pulls the blankets back, and, through the near darkness, flinches.

Zoro’s pants are soaked in what must be urine, the futon damp beneath him.

He, he has to do something. But… Zoro’s going to be so embarrassed.

Trembling slightly, Luffy gets out of bed and kneels next to Zoro and gently shakes his shoulder.

Zoro flinches, eyes flickering open. His eyes are glassy and they widen when—

“Oh… oh shit…” he mumbles, his voice weak but thick with humiliation.

“Zoro, let me help, okay?”

“Fuck…” Zoro’s lips tremble, and Luffy thinks he might cry.

“Come on,” Luffy says, and he helps Zoro to his feet.

He stumbles, urine running down his legs, and he groans. Still, Luffy leads him out of the cabin and onto the open deck, where, in the moonlight, he helps the wobbly Zoro out of his sodden clothes.

“Luffy…”

Luffy helps him sit down. “It’s okay, Zoro.”

“Hey, what are you guys— Whoa, why are you naked?”

The arrival of Usopp and Nami makes Zoro flinch, screwing his eyes up. Nami avoids looking at the pair, crouching beside them.

“What happened, Luffy?”

He looks at Zoro, and sighs. “It’s a long story.”

When they know what happened, Usopp does his best to comfort Zoro, whilst Nami helps Luffy clean Zoro up.

And when everything is back to normal, they help Zoro into bed, and Zoro doesn’t look quite so humiliated anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> If you want me to write you a short fic, drop in a prompt at my [personal prompt meme](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/AutisticWriters_Personal_Prompt_Meme)!


End file.
